Coming Home
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Shiro misses Adam and confides in the Lady, Princess of Gallifrey about it. When she hears that none of Adam's remains had been found she realizes what she has to do so Shiro can get the happy ending he deserves. (because I have a multiverse problem)


**So, we had to do a bit of repair and redo and stuff. Yhaaas!**

Shiro was standing in front of the wall. He pressed his hand against the nameplate of his now deceased boyfriend.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" came a calm voice from behind him. Shiro jumped and spun to where the Princess was standing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Shiro said. "You are right. I did love him very much. I have so much regret though."

"Regret?"

"The last time we spoke… we were fighting. I never got to…"

"Oh…" The Lady said as she stepped forward and looking at the plaque.

"He went down in the first wave…" Shiro watched as the Lady observed the plaque, the only thing even commemorating his loss. "They didn't even find any of his remains like they did with the other pilots. Not that it mattered I was his only family and I was dead at the time," he chuckled darkly.

"Wait. They didn't recover any remains?" she asked, suddenly perked at this realization.

"No…" he said looking at her now concerned slightly but watched her eyes flicking as she thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit as bright as when she was reunited with her husband.

"Oh! Oh! I gotta go! See you later, Shiro! Meet me at the hanger in thirty minutes!" the Lady shouted, spinning on her heel and racing off.

000

Shiro met her there at the time she had asked him to in the hanger where the now decommissioned planes rested. He didn't see her there but that didn't mean anything considering how big the hanger was and how many ships were there, the Atlas included.

"Princess?" he called out into the hanger.

"Over here!" she called dashing out from behind one of the ATV's in her senshi fuku. She flicked her braid over her shoulder and cracked her knuckles. "I have a surprise for you, Shiro. For all you've gone though you deserve something nice." Shiro looked very confused.

"I can get Adam back," she said grinning wide.

"Wha-?" Shiro felt his heart stutter at her words. The Lady… Sailor Gallifrey… nodded still grinning.

"His remains were never found! It won't cause a traumatic paradox! In fact it's probably what happens in the time line anyway!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Shiro said waving his arms. "How?"

"I am a Time Lady. Not just any Time Lady but the Princess of Gallifrey and Sailor Gallifrey, Keeper of the Golden Crystal of Magic! Gallifrey is a planet known widely through the universes for its scientific achievements and breakthroughs. But it is most popular for one thing in particular they have discovered… Time Travel," she said happy as she could possibly be.

"But… paradoxes…"

"Nope. Did all the math. We have been exposed to the Time Vortex and Untampered Schysm as a people for so long that we can calculate what causation will be for our journeys in practically no time! Dad's gonna take me back to the first wave of Galra attacks and then I will get Adam out just in time to where they think he was killed but in actuality he is just on his way here to you!"

"Wait… what?" he asked confused by her. "Are you… serious?"

Sailor Gallifrey nodded overly enthusiastically. "Isn't it great!"

"I…"

"Do… do you not want me to go get him?" she asked frowning a bit and stepping back, losing some of the enthusiasm she had.

"No! No, I do!" he said. "It's just… after I found out about his death… I didn't think I would ever see Adam again… now you are telling me it's possible…"

"It's more than possible! It's highly probable that _that_ is the reason he was never found. And it would be really good for you, Shiro. Everyone needs someone to love."

Shiro looked up at her with wide surprised eyes. "Besides, somebody has to show Keith and Lance how to be a proper couple," she said turning with a wave of her hand as her father's ship appeared before her. He was still not used to that damned box appearing out of nowhere.

At her comment Shio promptly choked on the air. "Excuse me!" he yelped as she closed the door to the little blue box and it wheezed into the time vortex that she spoke of.

000

"Be careful, sweetie," Dad said, pushing my hair back behind my ear only for it to fall forward again.

"I will," I promised and pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks. "You two head on back. I'll meet you at the hanger with Adam in two ticks."

"Just don't get hit by any of the ion cannon's!" Mom begged grabbing Dad's hand and smiling. They traced my face with their hands and gave me reserved yet 'go-get-'em' smile and I turned and crouched down to take off into the battle.

"Ready?" Dad asked, preparing to snap her fingers and the snap the doors open. I gave a sharp nod.

The snap of her fingers was echoed by the wooden snap of the door and I pushed off with a shot of power. The wind snapped my braid and my fuku back as I slammed my feet to the ground and took off into the air. I arched above the ground and suddenly I saw the Galra ships.

Those big overkill ships were hard to miss, what I didn't see were the Garrison fighters. They should have been here by now. I thought as much just as the first defense planes shot by me. I shoved my braid back and summoned my power and flew after them, gold magic trailing behind to reveal my status as the keeper of the Golden Crystal of Gallifrey. Now I just had to find out which one was Adam's ship.

They started falling and I glanced at my records. Adam's ship was the last one to fall. I angled myself and flew, unseen by the pilots, among their vessels and searched for the one pilot whose remains had not been found.

I finally found him. The Galra were taking the pilots out left and right. Luckily, I was much more agile and able to dodge the cannons and Galra fire. When I found him I used my magic and steadied myself on the tail of his plane. Now I had to wait.

It wasn't easy to watch the other pilots go down, even if I wanted, I couldn't have saved them though. The time stream wouldn't allow it and if I had done so, Reapers would have appeared. I was not ready to battle an army of Reapers. Dad had told me about what happened when Mom had saved her father and set the Reapers loose on the world.

I bit back my tears and shook my head. It was time. He looked up and I followed his line of sight to the Ion Cannon. It was now or never. I gripped the glass over the cockpit and ripped the top off. His eyes shot to me. I held out my hand. "I'm Sailor Gallifrey. I'm here to save your ass!" I said.

"What?"

"You wanna split hairs or-!" I spun and threw up a Golden Shield that greatly resembled a particle barrier but was infinitely stronger. "Or you wanna see your boyfriend again?!"

"Takashi?"

"Quit stalling! This ship ain't got much longer!" I shouted. I grabbed him under his arms and yanked him from the cockpit, diving just as the ion cannon destroyed the aircraft. "Gallifrey Time Warp!" I shouted, the magic of the warp looking just like it was part of the explosion.

We were floating in the time stream and I was gritting my teeth against the winds of the Time Vortex. "I know you have questions. I'll answer them when we get to our destination. These winds burn," I explained to the shell shocked, Adam.

He nodded. I smiled as softly as I could. "Shiro is gonna be so happy to see you," I choked out.

"I… Shirogane is back?" he asked.

I nodded, "And he really missed you these past four years." I saw his questions multiply in his eyes but he knew not to ask with the pain I was clearly in due to the time vortex. I was grateful for that and even more grateful for the destination I was looking for. While the Winds of the Time Vortex didn't harm me they still stung.

I directed us through the time warps opening and to the hanger on the other side. I landed and smiled as the gate closed behind me. I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead. My legs shook and I leaned back to look at the ceiling above me trying desperately to will the stinging away. I also cloaked the bubble because dramatics are kinda a thing with my family.

"Princess?" I heard Shiro call.

"Over here!" I called back, snapping my spine and sighing at the feeling of relief that spread through me. I heard him jogging over to where I was and smiled when I saw him. He looked around desperately for his boyfriend.

"Did… are… did you find him?" he asked steeling himself for the worst.

"Shiro, when have I ever let you down?" I asked cocking my hip and snapping my fingers. The bubble dissolved and Adam stood just behind me, tears streaking the soot on his face. Shiro dashed past me and I could forgive the shove he gave in his eagerness to get to his love.

They stopped just shy of each other as if assessing whether they might possibly be dreaming. They just stared at each other for a moment before falling against each other like magnets connected them. I smiled and lifted my hand to my chest in awe of the cute couple before me. Though neither made a sound the shuddering of their shoulders told they were sobbing in each other's arms at the joy of their reunion.

"I thought you were dead," Shiro sobbed, clinging to him.

"I didn't know what to think," Adam replied. "They told me of your return only after you had escaped again. Why didn't you come to me?" he asked

"I wanted to but I also had to try and keep Earth safe so I could come back to you," Shiro said.

"Oh my god," I breathed, covering my mouth and turning to walk away with the cuteness. Shiro grabbed my arm before I could get too far. I turned back to the couple, their hands clinging to each other refusing to let go again.

"Thanks, Princess," he said.

I gave a salute, "No problem, it's my duty. Besides I couldn't stand to see you so upset. You deserve happiness too."

The two smiled then shifted as if forgetting I was there. I nodded and walked off but not before hearing Adam say, "You are not leaving my sight for the rest of our lives." It sounded suspiciously like a threat and I chuckled as I rounded the corner. My husband had given me the same threat several times himself.

"Hello, my Lady," he said appearing as if the mere thought had produced him from thin air.

"Hey, babe," I said hugging him.

"I saw what you did," he smiled and kissed my cheek. "You are such a softie."

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing if you could?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," he said turning us so we could witness Shiro and Adam holding each other close and easing into a sweet, long overdue, reunited kiss.

 **It kinda didn't end how I had really hoped it would but sometimes (every time) when I write the story takes on a life of its own… at least they have each other again!**


End file.
